1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mobile phone and a microphone module therein; in particular, to a mobile phone with a microphone module that can reduce the size of the mobile phone.
2. Description of the Related Art
A microphone is a necessary component of a mobile phone. It is well known that the microphone is disposed in the mobile phone in a manner such that it faces the front side of the mobile phone. That is, the microphone faces the front case of the mobile phone to conveniently obtain a voice.
Referring to FIG. 1a, FIG. 1b, FIG. 1c, a conventional mobile phone 10 is shown. The mobile phone 10 includes a front case 11, a rear case 12, a printed circuit board 13, and a microphone module 14. The microphone module 14 includes a connector 141 and a microphone 142. The connector 141 includes two pads 141 electrically connected to a circuit (not shown) of the printed circuit board 13.
The connector 141 is assembled on the printed circuit board 13 by SMT (surface mounting technology). The microphone 142 is disposed in the connector 141, and is electrically connected to the connector 141 via the terminals. After the front case 11 is combined with the rear case 12, the printed circuit board 13 and the microphone module 14 are received therebetween.
It is noted that the front case 11 includes a microphone hole 111 corresponding to the microphone 142. Thus, the voice can be easily obtained by the microphone 142.
Since the microphone module 14 is assembled on the printed circuit board 13, the front case 11 is additionally formed with an enlarged portion 112 correspondent to the additional height due to the microphone module 14. The appearance of the mobile phone 10, however, may be considered aesthetically displeasing. Additionally, if the thickness of the mobile phone increases to remove the enlarged portion, the size of the mobile phone may be too large.
To improve the appearance of the front case, a conventional mobile phone with a microphone facing the rear case is provided, as shown in FIG. 2a, FIG. 2b, and FIG. 2c. The mobile phone 20 includes a front case 21, a rear case 22, a printed circuit board 23, and a microphone module 24. The microphone module 24 is disposed on the printed circuit board 23 in a manner such that it faces the rear case 22.
Use of such a design, reduces the distance between the front case 21 and the printed circuit board 23, and the appearance of the mobile phone 20 may be considered more appealing. However, since the microphone module 24 does not face the front case 21, it does not directly correspond to a microphone hole 211 of the front case 21. Thus, a tube 25 is additionally disposed between the microphone module 24 and the microphone hole 211 to introduce the voice obtained from the microphone hole 211 to the microphone module 24. In comparison with the quality of the voice obtained by the mobile phone 10, with the microphone module facing the front case, the quality of the voice obtained by the mobile phone 20 is, however, worse.
Since the microphone module facing the rear case cannot obtain the voice properly, another conventional mobile phone with a microphone facing the front case is provided, as shown in FIG. 3a, FIG. 3b, and FIG. 3c. The mobile phone 30 includes a front case 31, a rear case 32, a printed circuit board 33, and a microphone 34. In the mobile phone 30, the microphone 34 is directly assembled on the printed circuit board 33 without a connector. Thus, a distance between the front case 31 and the printed circuit board 33 is reduced.
However, since the connector is omitted, the microphone must be manually welded to the printed circuit board via a lead wire or a flexible printed circuit. Thus, the microphone cannot be assembled on the printed circuit board by SMT, and the mobile phone cannot be rapidly assembled by automation.